An Indian Beauty
by AcaciaDawn
Summary: Diane is an orphan who can never find a good home, because she has a secret, one that she can never tell. When she is sent to live on the Quileute Reservation in Washington, she will find a better family than she could have ever hoped for. Family Forever.
1. Chapter 1

An Indian Beauty.

Chapter One-_Why do I have to be here?_

"Are we there yet?" I asked my social worker for the tenth time that morning.

"Not yet. You could be a little more grateful of these people; they didn't have to take you in." She was annoyed with me, good.

"Why? They'll just turn me away like everyone else." I had been to hundreds of houses in the past year and a half, but they either turned me away at sight, or after a few days. The longest time I'd ever stayed with a foster family was about three weeks. "Why do I even have to live up here? This place hardly sees any sun, and if there's a beach, that's exactly what it needs."

"This is where they live Diane. You can't pick where you go."

"Whatever. I hate foster homes."

"Yes, I know that. But you need to be a bit kinder to the families." Then the car stopped, "We're here. Try to get along with this family. If you don't, your gonna be back at the orphanage."

"Fine." She got out, and then walked up the three small stairs to the door of the place I would soon call home. We were on the Quileute Reservation in Washington, and my soon to be called family were natives of the rez. When the door opened, it revealed a man that stood about a head and a half taller than my five foot five inches. That must be Sam Uley, my foster dad. He was huge, wearing a t-shirt and a pair of cut off shorts, but he had a kind face, even if it was a bit scary.

"Diane!" the social worker called, "Come out here." So I got out of the car and went up the porch.

"Ayqsocid, Diane?" He smiled at me.

"Hqvhli. Ayqsocha?" I knew a bit of Quileute myself. I figured he might want to teach me. Ayqsocid is "how are you?" (Feminine), Hqvhli is "I'm fine/good", and Ayqsocha is the same as Ayqsocid, but masculine.

"I was not expecting you to know Quileute. This is a nice surprise." He looked at me funny, "So, you're moving in with us?"

"Yes, sir." I stated flatly.

"Well then, let's get your bags and then you can get settled in."

"Alright." We went to the car and opened the trunk. I had two small duffle bags of clothes and two boxes of books, "You might want to be careful, though, those boxes are really…" but as I was saying it, Sam picked them both up at the same time, "heavy…"

"No problem. Come on in." so I just followed, speechless, "Emily, she's here."

"What does Emily do for a living?" I asked.

"I teach elementary school." Emily came into the kitchen, and I couldn't help but stare. She had three long scars down the right side of her face, and down her arm. "I know, not exactly what you were expecting."

"What happened?" the social worker asked.

"I got mauled by a bear a few years ago." She looked at Sam.

"Anyway, Em why don't you show Diane her room?" and Emily nodded. She motioned for me to follow her, so I did.

"Before I go, Mr. Uley, I'm going to need some paperwork signed. After that, I'll be out of your hair. Unless you call me, of course."

"Sure. I'll just set these in her room really quick." And he came after us.

The house was much more spacious than it looked on the outside. My room was the last one down the hall, and the had even put a sign on the door that had my name on it. When I opened the door, I could see that they had taken quite a bit of time to put the room, my room, together. The twin size bed had a very warm looking blanket with the image of a wolf on it; I had one window at the middle of the bed. A small bookcase sat in the corner of the room, and the closet had a pair of sliding double doors.

All in all, it was a very pleasant room. Then I noticed a box of little wall ornaments at the foot of the bed.

"What are those?" I asked.

"Decorations for you, if you want them. I was going to let you look through them while you unpacked, to see if you wanted to hang any of them on your walls." Emily explained.

"Thank you. This is, by far, the best room I've gotten from a foster family."

"Well, I'm glad you like it. I gotta go talk to the social worker though. So you get settled in, and by the time you're done, a couple of our friends are probably going to be here. We're going to have lunch with them, after that, I have to go. Alright?" Sam seemed to never run out of breath.

"Sure. I guess I'll get unpacked now." I chuckled nervously. Sam put my books down and they left, with Emily closing my door behind her.

Sam had been right, by the time I was finished unpacking, my social worker was gone and in her place were two guys, Paul and Jared, both as big as Sam and neither wearing shirts.

"Hey, hey, hey! Here comes the new girl!" Jared said _very_ enthusiastically as he swept me up into a giant bear hug.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, but you're suffocating me." I told him breathlessly.

He just laughed and set me down, "I'm Jared."

"Mmhmm. So I heard." I gasped, "You must be Paul." I addressed the guy sitting at the table. He had a mean look about him, as if the smallest thing would set him off.

"Yeah, and who are you?" If Jared was enthusiastic, then Paul was just rude, withdrawn maybe, but not someone I would want to be around if he got mad.

"Diane. I just got here. Literally. Do any of you know where the phone book is?"

"Why? You trying to get out of here already?" Emily joked.

"No, I was going to ask if you guys wanted some Chinese takeout, on me."

"I just made lunch."

"For dinner." I explained.

"Oh. Uh, sure, I'm up for that. What about you, Sam?"

"You know I love Chinese food. I'll be back around six, so if you could order before then, that would be great. Wait, you have money?"

"Yeah. My mother had set aside my inheritance, but I got it when she died. I haven't spent any yet, so…I suppose this is a special occasion." I looked down at my feet embarrassed.

"For just the three of us?" Sam asked.

"If Jared and Paul would like to join us, then I'll buy for all six of us." Then the guys burst out laughing. "What did I say?"

Paul answered me, "To feed just the three of us guys, would cost you a fortune on takeout. One of us eats more in one sitting than you do in a day." He gawffed.

"I very much doubt that. You aren't that much bigger than I am." That was a lie obviously, but I thought he was just being a guy.

"Em?" Jared looked at her pointedly.

"Unfortunately it's true. I feed them all the time, so I know how much they eat."

"Okay. Then maybe it would be a good idea if we went out to a buffet. Does that sound like fun?"

"I'm game. But we would probably be banned for eating all of everything." And they cracked up again. _What is the joke?_

"Am I missing something?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, kinda- oof!" Paul elbowed Jared in the ribs, and then whispered in his ear. "Oops. Hehe, that wasn't supposed to come out. Um, do you like animals?"

"Yeah, actually I love animals," I smiled at them, "Animals have a tendency to surprise even the most experienced scientists. They're like people in a way. Each one has a different personality." I noticed that they were surprised about my statement.

Emily jumped in, "Why don't we sit down and eat now?"

"That is probably a good idea." Sam eyed the other guys. Something was not right. _What are they hiding?_ I thought, _I wonder what Sam needs to do that he's leaving after lunch. Maybe I can follow him._ So it was decided, I would follow Sam to work. If he was going to work.

_Paul POV_

That girl was going to find out the our secret and Sam was going to let her. If I didn't do something, we were all going to be in deep trouble. After lunch we were planning to go running, just in case there were any leeches around our land.

_Paul get back on track. You're going the wrong way._ Sam mentally yelled at me.

_Sorry Sam. But you need to get rid of that girl, she's gonna be the death of us._

_How do you figure? _This time it was Jared.

_If she figures out what we are, we are going to have to go into hiding._

_No we won't. Paul, don't be stupid. She's not going to find out._

_She'd better not._

_Diane POV_

Oh. My. GOD! They were werewolves. I knew enough of mythology to know to a abnormal creature when I see one. But I had seen three.

"Emily?" I ran, yelling, into the house.

"What is it? Are you hurt?" She was in the kitchen (as I would come to find out, she almost always was).

"It's the guys! They're werewolves. I followed them to the woods, because I wanted to ask Sam something, and they turned into giant wolves." But she didn't looked surprised, more like a child who was caught doing something she knew she shouldn't have. "Emily? What's going on?"

"Diane." She sighed, "I didn't want to keep this from you, but the boys…they…I can't really tell you. But maybe Sam will in about an hour. Why don't you go to your room, honey." She got up, leaving me with more questions than answers.


	2. Chapter 2

____

Chapter Two-What Creatures Be These?

Just as Emily said, the guys got back an hour later, and a soon as they walked in the door, my face showed that something was wrong.

"Diane? What's it is?" Sam tried to put his hand on my face, but I moved away.

"Please, don't touch me." I whispered.

"Em, what happened?" Jared turned to her.

Emily sighed and handed me the chamomile tea she had made, "Diane followed you into the woods. She watched you phase."

"DAMN! I told you we couldn't trust her!" Paul was shaking so much that it looked as if he were about to phase again, just like I saw earlier. There were heat waves rolling off of him.

"Paul, calm down." Sam ordered.

"I would never tell anyone!" I was scared out of my mind right now. "I swear, on my life, I will never say a word about you. Ever!"

"How do we know you won't go running off to the closest news reporter?"

"Because!"

"What? Because of what?" Paul urged.

"BecauseI'mjustlikeyou!" I said in a rush.

They were speechless for a moment.

"What did you say?" Sam asked gently.

I sighed, "Because I'm just like you." I was looking at the floor, "I didn't think I'd ever find anyone…" I broke off, shaking with tears.

"Diane, honey, what do you mean, you're like them?" Emily hugged me.

"I'm what a lot of people would call a witch, or a demon. I'm a shape-shifter, but I can do a lot more than just change shapes. I can breathe under water, I control the elements. I can talk to animals, I can sing like a siren, and sometimes I can even connect with another beings mind." It felt good to admit it to someone.

"Why didn't you just tell us when you first got here?"

"Because I didn't know that I could trust you. I've never told anyone this before, not even my family. I had to keep this a secret all my life."

"Damn, Paul. And we thought it was a pain keeping the secret starting at sixteen. Wait, how old are you?" Jared never ceased to be funny.

"I'll be sixteen on October 31st."

"You're a Halloween baby?" I nodded, "Awesome, I'm a New Year's baby." Sam laughed, "Paul, lighten up on the girl."

Paul looked…no, glared at me, and I shrunk away from him.

"Is that true?" he asked me, again, I just nodded.

"Paul, come on, man." Jared piped up, "She's been traumatized enough today, why don't we just go home, take a looooong nap, come back tomorrow, then see how she's doin'? How's that sound?"

"I guess that would be ok. But, Sam, you'd better tie her to her bed until you and Em wake up tomorrow morning."

"Paul!" Emily chastised him, "I very much doubt Diane is going to running away in the middle of the night when she's one of us."

"She is not one of us." He growled, "She is a freak that is has a problem a little like us." I was hurt by his response.

"Tie me down to the bed if you want to. **But** remember this: if the situation were reversed, I would trust you enough, though I hardly know you, that I would leave you alone for the night. You can be sure that all _I_ will be doing is thinking about what has transpired in my rather eventful first day here." I could tell that, even though I was nowhere near as big, nor as strong as him, he was taking my words and slowly digesting them as if trying to figure out what I meant.

"Okay," Jared slid between us, "I'd love to stay and chat, but my mom is expecting me home in about ten minutes, so…could one of you give me a ride?"

"Sure." Was the first word out of my mouth, though I had just promised that I wouldn't run away, "I mean, if you would let me."

"You know how to drive?" Emily's scarred face was contorted with confusion.

"Yes. My dad taught me how to drive stick-shift when I first turned fifteen. After that, I would drive my friends' cars if they weren't allowed to."

"Well then, I see no reason why not. Sam?" Emily's voice dropped to a whisper, but I could still hear her, "Should we let her go? I mean…do you trust her enough not to steal our truck?"

"I trust her not to trick

us. If she's just going to drop Jared and Paul off, then I won't object." His voice became normal again, "As long as you don't run off with the car, then I don't have a problem with- oof!" he wasn't able to finish his sentence, because just as he was about to, I hugged him.

"Thank you. I promise I'll come straight back after I drop the guys off. Besides, I want to hear more about your gifts."

"Alright, let's go before I change my mind about letting you drive me home." Paul dragged me away from Sam and out the door.

"Hey! Let go of my shirt before you tear it!" I was being dragged backward by a werewolf…just great.

After giving me directions to their houses and a nasty warning from Paul, I drove back to my new home and went inside. But, as Paul had suggested, they tied me down on my new bed…

"It's just as a precaution. If Paul wasn't so worried about you running off, you would have spent your first night here in comfort." Emily explained.

"I know, Em. Don't worry about me; I'll sleep like a baby. Even in ropes." I chuckled.

"Just holler if you gotta go to the bathroom, and one of us'll come untie you. Got it?"

"Got it. Good night."

"Good night. Há-ch áwe." That was goon night in Quileute. Then I was left alone in darkness

____

.

___Time to sleep. _I started humming my favorite song from choir class___. __The Lonely Sea._

* * *

**I know alot of people are wondering about the Quileute words in this story, but let me clarify real quick. **

**Sam does not expect Diane to understand what he is saying, because he wanted to _teach_ her the language. She surprised him with her knowledge of his language and I did with you guys, because these words are _real_ words from the Quileute language.**

**Please understand that I wanted to give my readers something interesting. I looked for some words on the internet for fun and then thought of this fanfic. Thanks to everyone who has read it so far and I will have more soon, I promise.**

**Two R's go with this story...Read and Reveiw. :) Please do. I love getting messages about it and being able to know what you would like in it. **

**So, should I make her fall in love with Jared, Paul, Jacob, or Embry, or even Quil? Please and Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-_Why did it have to be me?_

It had been two weeks since Diane had first come to the Quileute reservation and found out that her new family was a pack of mutated wolves the size of…well she didn't really know what to compare them to. And other than almost getting bear hugged by an overly-enthusiastic Jared and almost getting killed by a very sour Paul, not much had gone on for her to worry about. Diane came to find that when they were well fed and not being tested about the wolf secret, all three of the guys were actually really fun to be with.

Since she was going to start her sophomore year in high school, Diane took every chance she could to learn about life on the rez. Which she also quickly found out, wasn't very pleasant when it came to being around anyone who didn't know about the wolves, which was about two-thirds of the Quileute population. The boys her age were intimidated by Sam, Paul, and Jared, so they tried to stand clear of her. News tended to travel fast on the reservation, so it wasn't very long before everyone knew who she was and why she was there.

So, as the new girl, Diane was subjected to the torment of the first day of a new school. And like every other first day, she was the center of attention. Part of it was because she was new, partly because she lived with Sam, but mostly because she was light skinned. Every one else had the dark red-brown skin that Native Americans were known for having, while she had the golden-brown skin that went with white girls that laid in the sun all day.

"So…why are you here?" a boy named Jacob Black asked her. Jacob was nice, if nothing else. He was fun to talk to, and had a smile that lit up a room.

"I told you, Sam and Emily are my faster parents. Child Services sent me here because I've been in every state except Washington, but the only foster resume they hadn't looked at yet was Sam's."

"But you're white." I was really starting to get annoyed with him.

"Not really. I'm almost two-thirds Native American, but the dark meat is canceled out by the white. As in Scottish, Irish, British, Portuguese, German, and Polish." I explained to him.

"Ohh, I get it now. I can kinda see the Indian blood in you now."

"Yeah, my mom used to say that I had high Indian cheek bones and a square jaw. She also said that I had the lean but stocky Native American build."

"Well, your mom was right. If you were a bit darker and had thick black hair, no one would mistake you for a non-Indian. You also got the dark, thick eye-brows." he chuckled.

_Why are we talking about my appearance? I already know what I look like, and it seems almost like he's teasing me for having light skin._

"Don't worry, Hó-kwáť, we'll find a way to fit you in somewhere." Hó-kwáť meant "white" in Quileute.

"Lead the way, Pó-ok." That meant "Indian".

"Has Sam been teaching you, or are you just taking one of our Quileute classes?"

"Both, but I taught myself some Quileute as soon as I found out I was coming here. It's actually been fun watching people who don't think I know what they're saying hear me reply in the same language. They never expect it."

"Well, I wouldn't either." Jacob smiled again.

This was our last class of the day and we shared it, so when the bell rang, we left together and went outside.

"So who are you waiting for?" I asked him.

"My dad."

"I thought he was in a wheelchair?"

"He is, but only because his joints are really bad. He can still drive though. What about you?"

"I'm waiting for Paul and Jared. Sam and Emily are busy, so they are gonna pick me up almost every day."

"Well, you won't have to wait very long."  
"What are you-?"

"Diane!" Jared called from the student drop off/pick up line, "Come on, Em's making Chili tonight!"

"Okay, I'll be right there." I turned back to Jacob, "Thanks for showing me around, it would have been a pain trying to find all my classes by myself."

"Don't mention it. Hey, uh, me and my dad are having a football season kickoff party this weekend, if you're interested. You'll get to meet a bunch of the other families."

_Honk, honk!_ Paul was not very patient.

"I'll have to ask Sam, but I'd love to." _Hooonk!_ "I'm coming! Just hold on!" I yelled at him.

"You'd better go before Paul comes over here."

"Yeah. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Sure, sure. Bye" and he walked off in the other direction.

When I got in the truck, Paul drove off immediately.

"Could you be any more rude?" I chastised him.

"Hey, Sam told us to come get you after school, not sit here and wait while you talk to your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend. I just met him today. Besides, he was passing along an invitation from his dad to me."

"What for, chica?" Jared had come up with a new nickname for me.

"For the football season kickoff party. His dad asked him to ask me to ask Sam about whether or not we're going. So _excuse_ me for being polite."

"Oh. Well, then I'm sorry. I forgot about the game."

"Geez. Sometimes I wonder about you, Paul." They just laughed as we drove home.

* * *

**Oh gosh, Jacob's being nice to her on the first day and Paul's being over protective...**

**What do you think?**

**Please Read and Reveiw. **


	4. Sorry

**Hey everyone, sorry I didn't publish a new chapter yet. I promise I will have it up ASAP. However, I wanted to tell you that you will be very surprised at the new twist I have put on my story in this next chapter I have coming soon, and some of you might even get **_**very**_** angry. Please just know that I did it with a heavy heart because it involves one of my very favorite characters. So, with that said, I am very sorry and hope you like the next chapter. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four-_Why do guys have to be so touchy?_

So, since August, Diane had been on the reservation for a whole year. That was the longest she had ever been anywhere since the death of her family. All in all, she was having a great time, she had a ton of friends, on and off the rez, and her family _(she would never think of them as anything less_) was amazing.

There was only one problem…vampires. Diane had long since become aquatinted with Bella Swan, daughter of Chief Charlie Swan, and her vampire boyfriend, Edward Cullen. See, the problem was that Diane liked them, the Cullen family, because she had met all of them, right _up_ to the enormously huge Emmett.

There was absolutely no way that she could not like them. They didn't hunt humans, they were amazingly civilized, and they never let their thirst get the better of them. The Cullens were her friends, even if the Wolves didn't like it. Their family consisted of Carlisle (_the doctor dad_), Esme (_the stay-at-home mom_), Edward (_Bella's mind-reading boyfriend_), Emmett (_**huge**_), Jasper (_always-looks-constapaited-because-he-can-feel-everyone-else's-emotions_), and Rosalie (_Barbie-on-a-bad-day everyday_). Who knew that she would ever become involved with blood-sucking leaches? Certainly not anyone who knew about them.

Diane was often at Bella's house, where she learned that there had once been a seventh Cullen, Alice (_annoying-but-small-and-loveble-phycic_). She had been killed the January after I had come by a sadistic vampire named James. James had tried to kill Bella, and while trying to protect her, Alice was killed. The others said that it was a terrible car accident, and held a ceremony for her.

It was easy to see that Bella held herself responsible for Alice's death, though Edward told her it wasn't (_Diane could see that he too thought it was his fault_). But if there was one person who would be crying if he was able to, it would have been Jasper. He loved Alice, she was his and he was hers. I had seen pictures of them together and that was the only time I had ever seen Jasper smile. But it still held no emotion compared to the face Diane always saw when she looked at him.

_July 20__th__._

_Jasper POV._

He had never felt such pity from any person before. Jasper knew that Bella and Edward had told Diane about Alice, but at the moment he didn't care, because the emotions that he felt emanating from her were over whelming. He felt pity, shock, sorrow, and confusion. But the most powerful feeling he felt coming from her was love. _Love for what or whom? _For this he had no answer. Every time Diane looked at him or felt his eyes on her, all of those feelings began to take form. It confused him very much.

This girl was very strange, and Jasper could not figure out anything about her. From what Edward had told him about Diane, she was part of the Wolves family, and was a shape-shifter herself. So why would she be hanging out with vampires? Who knew why anyone did anything anymore. But this girl was _(uber?)_ strange, she was a freak, like the rest of them, but she was human. He didn't want to hurt her so he generally kept his distance, but that became harder as she tried to get closer to her.

"Jasper, Diane is trying to help you." Bella said to him one afternoon when she saw him shy away from the girl again. "At least talk to her, hear what she has to say."

"Why? I…"

"What? Jaz, what is it?" she asked him.

"He needs you to step back a few feet." Edward came into the kitchen.

"Oh. Sorry Jasper." Bella took five steps back towards his overly protective brother.

"Anyway. I don't want to hurt her. If she gets too close to me-" he couldn't finish.

"Jasper…give her a chance. She's genually worried about you." Edward wasn't going to relent.

"Fine, I'll talk to her. But if I have to open up to her like I did with Dr. Phil, I'm going to get Emmett and Rose on you." He warned Edward.

"Alright, but if she makes you, then it's not our fault." Then he called out, "Hey, Diane?"

"Yes?" She called back.

"Could you come in here, please?"

"Sure, just hold on a sec." Jasper heard her whisper, "I'll be right back Carlisle, I really want to hear more about the Volturi."

"Very well, Diane."

As she came through the kitchen door, the look she gave him told Jasper this is what she might have been waiting for. But her emotions told him that she was afraid, only slightly.

"We'll leave you to it then." And with that, Edward pulled Bella out, leaving Jasper alone with this unusually intelligent girl.

"So, they told me you wanted to talk. What do you want?" _That came out a bit harsher than I meant it to._

"Jasper…" when she sighed he saw the carotid artery pulsing, "I'm really worried about you. You hardly ever say any-" she didn't finish because Jasper had put his hand over her mouth.

"Not here." Her emotions said _where then?_ "There's a place I know, we can talk _freely_ there."

Diane pushed his hand off, "Alright, lead the way."

"It's not somewhere we- well, you- can just walk. Here, climb on." He turned his back to her, and heard her scoff.

"Alrighty. Up we go, then." And she pulled up by putting her foot on her knee and climbed onto his back.

Jasper chuckled, "Hold on and close your eyes." And he took off.

* * *

**OOHH! Like I said, you might be mad at me because I had James kill Alice, but as I already told you, I had to think about it for quite a while before I finally realized I couldn't think of anything else. But that doesn't mean that the wolves are out of the running.**

**Please, tell me what you think:Jasper, Paul, Jared, Jacob, or Quil?**


	6. Come on Peoples

**Look people, I asked for reviews about who Diane should fall in love with and so far I've only gotten one vote from my friend. Pick up the slack please, because I'm not going to write another chapter for this story until I get at least 20 votes.**

** I really want to continue the story, but I won't if you guys aren't going to help. Please and Thank you.**

_**AcaciaDawn**_


	7. Chapter 7

**The votes are in, and so here is the next chapter everyone. Hope you like it. :)**

_**Chapter five-Is this Heaven or Hell?**_

_**Diane POV**_

Diane had never felt anything like it. The wind rushing past her face and whipping her hair around her head like Medusa's snakes. This running was exhilarating, exciting. Then suddenly it stopped.

"We're here; you can open your eyes now." Jasper told her, bending down to make it easier for her to get down.

"I never closed them." And she climbed off of his back. "Whoa!" Diane breathed.

"I know, Bella thought it was a bit strange too." The clearing they were in was beautiful. It was a magical place.

"It's not strange…I love it." Then she turned back to him. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Because I didn't want my family eavesdropping on our conversation. They have a nasty habit of hearing everything that goes on in each others personal lives."

"That is because they're your family, Jasper." Then Diane realized that he was still standing almost on the other side of the clearing, "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" even though he obviously knew what she was talking about.

"Stay away from everyone else. You never come and sit with the rest of us, and you never give any input unless someone directly asks you. Why?"

"Because of her…" his eyes were distant, like he was seeing something other than the forest and the girl in front of him.

_**Flashback…**_

_ We had him cornered, had been over by Bella, helping Carlisle stop the bleeding. I told her to stay away from the sadistic vampire, but she didn't listen. Instead of doing what I begged her to do, the love of my existence ran past me before I could catch her, and attacked James._

_ "Alice! NO!" Emmett and Rosalie were holding me back. "We have to help her!" however, as I yelled and struggled, James ripped Alice apart. _

_That's when I lost it._

_ I broke the grip of my siblings and tore that bastard limb from limb. I didn't stop until Carlisle shook me by the shoulder and pulled me away._

_ "We can still save her! Let go!" _

_ "Jasper! It's too late, son. He threw Alice in the fire before you killed him. She's dead, and we have to go." It took all of them (except Edward, who was taking care of Bella) to pull me away from the gravesite of my dearest Alice._

_**Present Time**_

"Jasper, I'm so sorry. It must have been terrible for you, but imagine what the others are going through, when they have to see you in pain every day." He wasn't listening, and he probably didn't know that he was remembering out loud either.

"_Jasper!_" He didn't respond. Diane knew that she would have to get his attention somehow, or she might be stuck there for the rest of the night, with a mopey vampire. So, she walked right up to him and hugged him.

That snapped him right out of his revere.

_**Jasper POV**_

She was touching him…her arms were wrapped around him. Didn't she understand how dangerous that…was…?

"Jasper, please talk to me. I know how hard it is to lose someone you love."

"No you don't. You have no idea what it is like to lose the best thing in your life, your only reason for living."

_Pain, anguish, surprise, fury…then calm._ Jasper had no idea why Diane could have her feelings under control so quickly.

"How do you know that? For all you know I could be the most lonely person on the planet."

"Except that you are always so happy, I can feel everything you feel."

"Yes, I know. Empathy can be a burden. I'm empathic as well, Jasper. Not the same way you are, but when I see someone in pain, I can feel it. I am influenced by the emotions around me."

"You still don't know how it feels, not by a long shot."

"Yes I do. Because I lost my entire family."

_**Diane POV**_

Jasper's face was one of total confusion.

"You…you lost…?"

"My entire family. That is why I'm living here with Sam and Emily. I am alone, biologically, and that is why I'm doing all I can to help you feel closer to those who are still here to love you. I'm trying to help you to get over Alice's death and let her go. You have to learn to celebrate her life, not mourn her forever.

"Why?" That single word rang with doubt and pain.

"Because I know that's what Alice would have wanted, and I know that's what your family and I want."

**So what do you think? PLEASE read and review. BTW, love you Dables…lol**

**:) Thank you to everyone who voted, but I would still like to know who you want her to fall in love with. It might help later in the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Six-Tick Tock, the mouse ran up the clock…so what?

_Bella POV_

They are so cute together. It's just sad that Alice couldn't see how happy he is now.

Then Diane looked at Bella, her face was hard.

"Bella, you do know I can hear you, right?"

"Huh? I didn't know you were a mind reader." she elbowed Edward in the ribs, giving herself a bruise…again. "How come you didn't tell me?"

"Because she asked me not to. Diane wanted to tell you herself." Then Edward smiled, "Sorry, I thought you only used it to listen to the Wolves."

"Okay, that's really annoying. You are so lucky he's not able you read your mind, Bells."

"It is true, having someone inside your head all the time is a little annoying." Jasper was sitting with Diane across the table while Diane and Bella were playing chess, and so far, Bella was toast…burnt toast.

Jasper seemed totally at ease when Diane was around, which was becoming more and more often. It appeared that he no longer thirsted for human blood, like she was the vampiric antidote. Diane was his balm, the equivalent to Edward for Bella. Or so it seemed.

"Hey, what time is it?" she asked.

"Almost 5:30."

"Oh…crud, I need to get home! Sam told me that I needed to be home by 5:45!"

"Whoa, Diane, it's fine. I'll run you to the border. Ed, if you could call one of the Wolves to pick her up-"

"No, no. I can run from there."

"Alright, come on then."

And they were gone.

Diane POV

I'm late, I am so late. Oh, Sam is gonna be pissed_._ Diane thought as she raced through the woods toward her home. Even the form of a cheetah wasn't fast enough to get her home before her designated time, and it was already 5:57 before she finally walked through the door.

"Diane! I thought I told you to be home _twelve _minutes ago! Why weren't you home by the time I set?"

"Sam, honey, calm down. You don't want to kill the furniture again, just sit down and drink your tea." Emily glanced at Diane as she continued to try to calm Sam down.

"No, Diane should have been home already." He was shaking, about to phase, and Emily was standing too close again. Diane pulled her away, just in time. Sam had changed, and he was growling.

"Sam, stop!" she pushed Emily behind her and stood right in front of him, "Bella and I were playing chess, nothing more. If you want me to call her, I'm sure that she's still there."

_You should have called us and told us that you were going to be late! Why didn't you let us know?_

"Shift back, please."

_NO! _He snapped his jaws right in front of Diane's face and then threw a chair at the wall in his fury. _Why didn't you?_

"Because I was already running by the time I even thought to ask them if I could use the phone, I was about half way home already."

_Oh…_then he shifted back into human form, right in front of her.

"_UGH!_ Sam!" Diane shielded her eyes.

"Whoops," He said.

"Hey guys, what's goin'-?" Jared, Paul, and Embry walked in.

"Sam, what the hell?" Paul pulled Diane away from him, and they all wrapped their arms around her as to keep her from seeing Sam's nudity.

"Sorry 'bout that. I was not counting on that to happen."

"Just go get some pants on. Come on, man, the girl hasn't been tortured enough since she got here?" Jared was trying not to laugh.

"Apparently not." Embry was shaking with suppressed chuckles, too.

"_Alright!_ I'm going, I'm going. Jeez, you'd think they wouldn't have a problem with it." Sam was talking to Emily.

"Yes, but you have to remember how protective you all are of Diane. Even if they were laughing at it, they were still horrified about her having seen you like that. I think they all have a crush on her."

"Emily, we can hear you. You do know that, right?"

"Oh, I totally forgot about werewolf hearing. I hate that."

"Yeah, well, so do we sometimes." Paul yelled back at her. Now it was Diane's turn to start giggling.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Seven. - Love is gentle, love is kind…love is a giant wolf with a bad attitude problem.

Ugh, is it Saturday yet? Or do I still have to go to school? Well, Emily hasn't come to wake me up yet, so I guess I get to - oh crap.

Paul and Jared came barging into Diane's room just before she could finish her thought.

"Come on, Sleeping Beauty. Time to get up." Jared ripped open the curtains on her small window.

She groaned and turned over, "Go away, it's Saturday and I wanna sleep."

"Not today, bed-head. If you don't get up in five seconds, I'm gonna pull you off of that mattress." Paul threatened.

"You will do no such thing," Diane put her pillow over her head and tried to ignore them. Only to have it yanked out of her grasp and herself thrown onto the shoulder of an over-cheerful Paul.

"Sorry, but he did warn you, chica." Jared teased.

"Paul, put me down…_now._"

"Alrighty then, girly, down you go," and he plopped her in one of the kitchen chairs.

"What is all of this about? You have no authority to come into my room and drag me out!"

"No, but I do." Sam and Emily came into the kitchen, both grinning, "Although I just told them to get out you of bed, whatever it takes."

"And we did. It took us dragging her big butt outa bed and carrying her in here."

"First of all, _why_ did you tell them to get me out of bed? And second, why have you been staring at my butt?" they all burst out laughing; "This is _so_ not funny."

"Yes it is." Sam wiped tears from his face, "It's funny that you don't remember what day it is."

"I do, too. It's Saturday."

"No, no, Diane." Emily hugged me, "It's your birthday. September tenth, that's what day it is."

"Oh…" How could she have forgotten her own birthday?

_With sheer stupidity, that's how. Gah! This is why I always wanted to strangle my brothers._

"So, you were not allowed to sleep in to-da-ay," Paul said in a sing-song voice.

"Paul, _what_ _is wrong with you_?"

"Nothin'. I'm just excited." He put his hands behind his back and made a puppy-dog face.

"Excited for what?" Diane continued to press.

"Well, it's…mmf-mmmf." Paul tried to swat Jared's hand off of his mouth, but Diane knew they were just messing around.

"It's a surprise." Emily started clapping her hands and skipping in spot.

"Okay, now I know something is definently up. Paul is happy and excited…and Emily is jumping around and clapping. What did you do to them, Sam?"

They all started laughing again.

Two hours later.

_What am I going to do? I swear, Paul has totally lost it. _

"Where are you taking me?"

"Can't tell you…but we might be able to give you a few hints. Let's see, you love it there."

"Well, that's _really _specific, Jared. That narrows it down to just about everywhere on this reservation."

"You went there the second day here…" Paul continued.

"The forest, the beach, the store, Billy Black's house, Harry Clearwater's house, the shooting range, the school, the racing track…did I miss anything." Diane sighed, "You guys practically towed me all over this place the second day I was here."

"Fine, mmmmm? It's not a house."

"Okay, sooo…the forest, the shooting range, the store, the racing track, the beach, the school?"

"Not a building." Emily said helpfully.

"_Ugh!_ You guys are driving me crazy. The forest, the store, the beach, the racing track, the shooting range…in that order."

"You're getting closer." Sam chimed in from the front seat.

"I give up, where are you taking me?" Diane would have known by watching the directions…if they hadn't blindfolded her. The truck finally stopped, and her sense of smell was set off by the scent of salt water. "The beach?"

"Close, but no cigar."

Diane was carried out of the truck, then gently set down on hard rocky turf.

"I don't like cigars…where are we?" Suddenly the blindfold was ripped off.

**So what do you think is going to happen?**

**I still am having problems about who to make Diane fall in love with, so if you could please help me out a bit…I still only got like 5 reviews on the subject.**

**Please READ AND REVIEW!**

**Thank you.**

**AcaicaDawn.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Eight- Birthday surprise…oh no, please don't tell me you actually…

Alright, so first of all, the guys had dragged her out of bed, one threw her over his massive meat shoulder. Second, they had practically kidnapped, blindfolded, and threw her into the truck within ten minutes of waking her up…so yeah, Diane was totally pissed. Then the scarf covering her eyes came off.

"The Cliff?"

"Yup, hey-ho birthday girl, time to go for a swim." Paul grabbed her again as he was about to run off the cliff.

"Not yet, Paul. She needs to change first." Emily put her hand on his arm, "Put her down."

"Woops, I forgot."

"Uh-hu, 'forgot' my butt. Here, honey, I brought your bathing suit."

"Erm, Emily, you know that I don't like bikinis."

"Yes, it's not a bikini; it's a pair of boxer shorts and a tank-top, just like you always wear when you go swimming."

"Thanks…I think."

And so…that entire day was spent diving off of The Cliff, and Diane had never had such a wonderful birthday with a foster family. In fact, her foster families never even celebrated her birthdays. Well, when your family is a pack of werewolves, I guess anything is possible.

**Ok, what do you think, it's a bit iffy, but I thought I could do with a short chapter. Please, please, PLEASE read and review. Thx to all of my avid readers and reviewers.**

**AcaciaDawn**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Nine-Love at first…was it sight or bite?

Now, Diane had never really believed in love at first sight. She thought that it was just for little girls' fantasies and star-struck poets' dreams. How could she not, especially since nothing like that had ever happened to anyone that she had ever known…minus Sam and Emily? It didn't count if they were a werewolf.

Now, exactly one month after her birthday, Bella had hers. Bella did not know about the Wolves, all she knew was that Diane knew about the Cullens, so when Diane was invited to Bella's b-day party, Bella herself didn't know why. The real reason why the guys even allowed her to go was because they knew that Bella would be much safer with a… 'pack' member there, and Diane was the only one that Bella was really friends with.

However, not all plans go as planned. Here's the summery: Bella got a paper cut when she started opening presents, and Jasper (not being as strong as the others) attacked her. Edward sent Bella flying backward while trying to protect her, which was a really stupid move, since she is human. Bella sustained even more cuts from the shattered glass bowls that she hit, and then started bleeding even more. Emmett, Carlisle, and Diane were holding him back and towed him out of the house. Jasper ran off and Diane had to go home after making sure that Bella was alright.

_He did what? _ Sam mentally yelled as soon as she flew over the Quileute boundary. She was in the form of a hawk.

_He almost attacked her, but we kept him from doing any…lasting damage to Bella._

_Lasting in what way? _Paul inquired.

_Edward accidentally threw her into a bunch of glass bowls when he was trying to keep his brother off of her._

_That is it! You are not going over there again!_

_Sam, I have to. Jasper is going through a really tough time and he actually only listens to me about things of that nature._

_I don't care if he's suicidal over his dead blood-suckin' girlfriend, you saw how dangerous vampires are, and I am not having you putting yourself in harm's way. _Sam was such a nanny sometimes, and it was wearing on Diane's nerves.

_Well, I am not in harm's way. I may not be a vampire or a werewolf, but I have more power over Jasper than even Carlisle does._

_Oh, great!_

_Paul don't start with me._

_So now you guys are together? Diane, he's a leech, a parasite._

_We are not together, he just listens to me. And you don't know any of them well enough to be calling them _leeches._ They are the most kind, thoughtful, _civilized_ people I have ever met. But I don't suppose you would know anything about that! _

Diane cut the connection and flew towards the house. Emily was at work and the guys were way in the mountains.

_Never again will I be questioned about the people I love._

She was going to run away.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Ten- One fish, two fish, red fish…what was next?

_Sam POV_

"What do you mean 'she's gone'?" Sam came home to find Emily standing on the back porch, clutching a note to her chest, sobbing.

"I told you," _gasp, _"I came home, and I-I saw her note on the table." She finally just broke down weeping.

_Dear Wolves, and Emily,_

_I know you're probably worried out of your mind, but please don't come looking for me. I love all of you, but if you are going to be predigest against my friends, then I can't stay with you. I will come back…someday. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Tell the Cullens that I will miss them, too. Sam, take care of the other guys and Emily for me, especially any newbies that come around, and kiss them goodbye, since I didn't get to. Jared, don't stop being your crazy self, but make sure to hit Paul in the nose for me, help Sam keep the others in line, please._ Paul, listen to Sam, do what he says ("As if I can't."), and take care of them. I love you all. I know a few ways to say goodbye, but I can only think of one way at the moment.

See ya' later, alligator.

Diane Aryna…Uley

"_GREAT!_ Just _perfect!_ Paul, why did you have to say that?" though he had just changed back, Sam's temper was flaring.

"Me? What about you? I'm not the one who started it by telling her she couldn't go see them anymore!"

"No, but you were the one who had to call them parasites. You know how much Diane loves the Cullens, _especially_ the one she calls Jasper."

"Exactly, she can't be in love with a vampire. We already have one human in Forks that we can't protect from them."

"_**STOP IT!**_" Jared yelled at the top of his lungs, "None of this is going to help us get Diane back. You need to stop arguing over something you are both responsible for and help me and Emily track her down. She couldn't have gone too far."

"You idiot, yes she could have. She's a shape shifter, and a damn good one at that. She could already be buying a plane ticket for all we know."

"Sam, do you think she can get a ticket without a passport?" Emily's eyes were still flowing with tears.

"I don't think so, but she does have a passport. She couldn't have come all the way from West Virginia by car, she hates long car rides. We have to go to Seattle and pray that she isn't gone yet. Because if she is, I don't think we'll ever see Diane again."

Jared jumped up from the couch, "Then let's go!" and they ran outside.

"Wait! What about me?" Emily was still at the door.

"Call the airport; find out if she's bought a ticket and when her flight leaves. Call me as soon as you do."

"Alright."

_Diane POV_

The flight was delayed until 3:20, an hour later than it was supposed to leave. Diane was jumpy, because every time she glanced around, there was always someone who looked like one of the guys, or Emily. The round-trip ticket she had bought was clutched in her hands, her bag swung from her shoulder franticly like a bunch of meat.

Three o'clock, time to enter the terminal. Diane had just sat down in her seat, when she stretched out her mind for one last check for the Wolves, when she heard them. They were fighting with the guards at the gate. But it was too late; the plane was pulling away from the port.

_I'm so sorry, but I can't do it anymore. I love you guys, and Emily, too. Goodbye._

_Diane! NO! _The force of the mental shout from all of the guys at once would have knocked her down if she hadn't been sitting.

The plane was going down the runway, it was taking off.

Then she was gone. Gone from the predigest, gone from…the only real family she had ever known. She was totally alone, and it was too late to turn back.

She was going to Portugal. There was nothing that Sam, or Paul, or Embry, or anyone could do. Diane laid her head against the seat, closed her eyes, and slept.

_**Away, away, you shall fly away, over the peaks and vales.**_

_**Away, away, you shall fly away, and I shall never see you again.**_

_**Gone, gone you shall be from me, though I'll wait for you evermore.**_

**Sorry about the delay, peoples. I was on Christmas break and I don't have internet on my computer. Please Read and Review, cause I love hearing from y'all.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**AcaciaDawn.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I have a huge surprise for all you readers out there, and I think you will love it. It is involving someone that everyone loves, but I'm not giving any hints. Folks, you are in for one wild ride in this chapter ;D**

Chapter Eleven-Rock-a-bye baby…does anyone know what really happened?

_Five months later, February 24th._

_Diane POV_

The mental strain had almost been too much for her on more than one occasion. Diane's dreams haunted her since she stepped foot in the Lisbon Airport. But she wasn't in Portugal anymore. No, she had gone to into Spain, then France, and finally to Italy, now Diane was residing in Rome, where she had been for two months.

_***Dream***_

_She was running, just running. Not from anyone, or to anything. She was at peace, and then she would enter the clearing. She saw the house; it was as welcoming as a nice, blazing fireplace. It was the house she had lived in before all of this mess had happened. It was the house where she had always felt welcome, where she had a family. She walking into the kitchen, then the living room, she saw them, sitting together on the sofa. Paul patted the seat next to him,_

"_Come sit with us. We've been waiting for you to come back."_

"_Why? Why are you waiting for me?"_

_Sam stood up, "Because you promised to come back, remember. You promised to come back after a while, come home, Diane. Please, come back to us," the image of Sam turned into Jasper, and the others changed into the Cullens and Bella, "We miss you. You left without saying goodbye; you broke your promise to me. You told me that you would always be there for me, but then you left._

"_You were my balm, my healer. I loved you, how could you not see that? Now you have left us, you have left Bella to rot away without us here."_

"_Why wouldn't you be there with her? Jasper, your home is in Forks, why would you leave?"_

"_Because of the birthday party. After what happened, Edward didn't want to risk hurting her again, so we left. Now, she is alone."_

"_Where are you now? Please, tell me where you are!"_

"_I can't, Diane. You left us; you don't care what happens to us now."_

"_No! No, that's not true! I left because I couldn't deal with the Wolves being so against you!" She yelled._

"_Then why didn't you come back to the house? You could have left with us."_

"_Because then Sam would have had cause to fight you. I didn't want there to be a fight, not over me."_

_Jasper changed into Paul, "It's way too late for that, Diane. I've been fighting for you since I met you, but you've been so wrapped up in that parasite."_

"_He is not a parasite. Paul, please, what is happening there?" He just smiled and looked off to the side, "Paul! Paul? What's happening?"_

"_I can't say. Sam told us not to tell you anything." Then he turned into Jacob Black._

"_Jake? What's going on? I don't understand anything." The last part wasn't Diane's voice._

"_I know, I want to explain-" he stopped, "But I can't explain. I wish I could."_

"_Why? Jake, what's wrong?"_

"_I can't do it," he muttered._

"_Do what?"_

"_Look, Bella," Bella? "Have you ever had a secret you couldn't tell anyone?" She didn't answer, "Something you had to keep from Charlie, from your mom? Some thing you wouldn't even talk about to me? Not even now?"_

"_I guess." He was telling Bella about the Wolf secret, or trying to, at least._

"_Can you understand that I might have the same kind of…situation? Sometimes, loyalty gets in the way of what you want to do. Sometimes, it's not your secret to tell."_

_Suddenly something changed in Jacob's face. I turned to see Alice Cullen. She was alive!_

"_Bella." She choked._

"_Alice, what is it?"_

"_Edward," was all she said._

"_What happened, Alice?" I felt a pain in my chest, like someone was stabbing me with a rusty serrated knife._

"_I don't know. What's he thinking?"_

"_What is it?"_

"_He's going to the Volturi."_

"_We need to stop him."_

"_I know, Bella. Come on, get packed."_

"_Ok!" I was running, then I was downstairs again, writing something._

"_Don't go." He whispered._

"_Please, _please _take care of Charlie." _

"_Get your wallet, you'll need photo ID. Please tell me you have a passport, I don't have time to forge one." Alice was on the phone._

_The scene changed, "You might control yourself on occasion, but these leeches you're taking her to-" Jacob was in Alice's face._

"_Yes, you're right, _dog_. The Volturi are the very essence of our kind. They're the reason your hair stands on end when you smell me. They are the substance of your nightmares, the dread behind your instincts. I'm not unaware of that."_

"_And you take her to them like a bottle of wine to a party." _

"_You think she'd be better off if I left her here alone, with Victoria stalking her?" They were both shouting now._

"_We can handle the redhead."_

"_Then why is she still hunting!"_

_Jake was shaking and Alice had her teeth bared._

"_**Stop that!**__ There will be plenty of time to fight when we get back, come on."_

"_Please, Bella. I'm begging you."_

"_I have to, Jake."_

"_No, you don't. You really don't. You could stay here with me. You could stay alive, for Charlie. For me." His voice gave him away; he was on the verge of tears. But at the moment, it was her who was crying. "Don't die, Bella. Don't go."_

_She wrapped her arms around his waist._

"_Goodbye, Jacob. I'm so sorry." she let go and started to run, "Take care of Charlie for me!" she yelled over her shoulder._

_***End Dream***_

Diane woke with a gasp, her heart beat against her ribs like a marching drum. So Jacob had made the change as well.

"What _is_ going on?" she wiped the sweat from her face with a wet cloth in the bathroom, something told her that she was going to have to be at the airport tomorrow. These dreams were normal to Diane, though not to this degree. They had a nasty habit of actually being true, like she was seeing what was going on in a different place.

But there was one thing that completely stumped Diane…

_How was Alice there?_

**The next morning.**

The plane from Seattle was going to land at any moment, and Diane was waiting by the gate for the arrivals. She just knew that someone was going to be there.

Five minutes to go. The plane was landing. The passengers were coming off. They were coming through the gate…and there they were. Bella was searching the crowd for someone, but Alice, Alice in the flesh was looking strait at her. Her golden eyes and pale skin were the only things that gave away what she really was. She was alive and clearly well. Diane held her head high as she moved toward them through the crowd.

"Hello, Bella."

"Diane? What are you doing here?"

"I've been in Rome for two months now. I was waiting for you."

"Alice told me that she saw you, but I didn't think you would be here in Rome."

"By the by, while were on the subject of unexpected appearances, how is it you're alive, Alice? Jasper told me you were dead, that James killed you."

"I don't really know myself. I guess James missed the fire when he was throwing my body around, because one minute I was being torn apart, the next thing I know, my body was putting itself back together."

"Yes, I was wondering if that's what had happened."

"Why are you here…Diane?"

"I saw the conversation of you finding out that Edward was going to the Volturi, presumably to get himself killed."

"How did you…Never mind, we don't have time. Bella, stay with Diane, I'm going to get a car. Diane, go outside and wait for me."

"Ok, got it." Then she was gone, "Come on, Bells."

"How long did you know about the Wolves?"

Diane laughed, "I've known since the first day I was on the rez. I saw the guys phase, it kinda freaked me out at first, but then I told them about my powers."

"You have powers?"

"Yeah, but not like the Cullens, more like the guys. Only I can shape shift into whatever animal, it's gotten me out of more than a few tight spots with previous foster families. And, like I told you, I saw what was going on last night, because that's another ability of mine. I'm glad Alice is back, Jasper will be totally relieved."

"When was the last time you talked to him?"

"Just before I left the party. I went back to the rez and Sam told me the next day that I couldn't go back there, I got so upset with the guys that I packed up and left while Emily was at work and the Wolves were out running in the mountains."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. All of this was my fault, if I had been more careful then Jasper wouldn't have attacked, then Edward wouldn't have felt the need to leave, and Sam would have let you hang out with them."

"You're right, it is your fault. It's your fault that I felt the need to run away. But all is forgiven. I have felt the pain you went through after loosing Edward, and I know how you would feel if you lost him again."

_**Honk, honk!**_

"That's Alice, come on." They jogged to the canary yellow Porsche 911 that was parked in the pick-up area. "Jeez, Alice. Honey, I knew you liked fast cars but did you really have to steal one that someone will obviously be looking for?"

"This car has nothing to so with what I like. I got it so we could get to Volterra faster. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Nope, just thought that you were going on style rather than efficiency."

"Alice, how long will it take us to get there?"

"About an hour. But then of course we'll have to get in and find him, and who knows how long it…will…" she trailed off.

"Yo," Diane waved her hand in front of Alice's face, "you in there Houdini?"

"They refused him. He's going to make a scene, show himself to the humans. He'll be under the clock tower at noon. Bella, you and Diane will have to find him. I won't be able to go out into the sunlight; if you get lost you can just ask them for-"

"Palazzo dei Priori." Diane blurted out

"How did you know that?" Bella asked.

"My mom used to teach Italian to high school students, 'palazzo dei priori' means 'plaza of the clock'. Now let's focus on how we're gonna keep your suicidal vampire boyfriend out of the sunlight."

"Right."

**Sooo, what did you think? Please Read and Review. Thanks to all the readers who have stuck with me from the beginning. I took Jasper out of the running, but I'm still needing a bit of help with figuring out who to pair Diane up with. So if you have any ideas, I love hearing from y'all.**

**AcaciaDawn.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Twelve- One, two, buckle my shoe…I can't, I'm in pain.

They had arrived at Voltaire, were Edward would soon be exposing the mythological world to a bunch of unsuspecting humans. As they started driving up the long cobblestone road that lead into the city, Bella started having a panic attack.

"Alice! Five minutes!" She had her knees up to her chest, clutching her seat with clawed hands.

"Bella, breathe." Alice was calm as ever, one of the good things about being a vampire. "Diane, help me here, please."

"Bells…" Diane moved up to put her face between the other girls', "Imagine what Jake would say if he saw you having an anxiety attack. C'mon, loca, what would he say?" she used one of Jacob's nicknames.

"He'd laugh and tell me that I needed to stop giving myself a heart attack."

"Very good, now do exactly what you just imagined."

"Laugh?"

"No, stop giving yourself a heart attack. Breath in through your nose, and out through your mouth."

Bella finally started breathing, but it did little to calm her, Diane knew that they _really _needed to hurry if they were gonna save the idiot they called Edward."

"Alice, can't you just tell him about Bella?" they were just inside the city now.

"No, he knows as well as anyone that it is possible to lie with your thoughts. If he hears me coming, he'll rush into it. Here…" Alice pushed a bundle of clothes into the back seat.

"What are these?"

"An outfit for the Festival of St. Marcus. You need to wear red during the day and black at night."

"Why don't I get some?"

"Because if we survive this, you are not going to be outside until it gets dark. But I need Diane to stay in the crowd. That way, if we get killed, she can tell Carlisle what happened and make up some excuse for you."

"Wow, chica, you got some serious issues if you're able to talk about getting ripped to shreds by a bunch of blood-thirsty vampires as if it's some…oh I don't know,…chess game."

"I try to be an optimist, which is why I said _if_ we get killed."

"_Alice!"_

"Bella, calm _down_. You are no good to us with your blood pressure up by ten percent."

"Look, Houdini, I don't know what kind of plan you got, but I'm just gonna go with the flow. These windows are tinted dark enough for one to change in here, Right?"

"Yes…"

"Good, no peaking." Diane undid the bundle and found that Alice had equipped her with black tights, a white bellowed sleeve shirt, black mini-skirt, and a black corset. Also, there was a red cape that reversed into black.

"Nice. How do I look?"

"Like a million bucks, now go!" the two humans ran like the demons of hell were on their tails.

"Bella! Bella, I see him!" Diane pointed and the other girl bolted towards the clock tower. _Come on, come on…YES!_ Her costume flapped a little as Diane did a little jump of victory. Bella had managed to push Edward back into the shadows right as his face started shining. The light that bounced off his skin made her feel as if she were being hypnotized.

Then she smelled them….

_**Cliffhanger **_

**Cue *du-du-du du* evil music.**

**Please read and review, and if you haven't already done so, check out my new King and Princess chapters. Thanks to A. Carlyle (yes I know, I love her name too) for giving me due praise on my stories. And thank you J. Dots for cheering me on. Love you all.**

**AcaciaDawn.**


End file.
